This disclosure relates to security systems and more particularly to access control systems.
Access control systems are installed in buildings to restrict access only to individuals that are authorized to enter specified areas. For example, some access control systems require presentation of employee access badges to a card reader before entering a facility and before entering certain areas within a facility.
When such systems are installed, a technician configures the features of the system according to the operational requirements of the facility.
Some very old and/or inexpensive systems were configured using an alpha-numeric panel located at the access point. Currently, due to the complex requirements imposed on access control systems these systems are configured by the technician setting dip switches and/or using a computer and/or remote software, via a computer. Due to the complex input requirements of such access control systems and the codes that need to be entered, configurations of complex access control systems take significant time to complete.